Hunters Temptation
by Sams Witch
Summary: Re-written Hunters Temptation. You will see a difference in this compared to the last one that was written. Stacy and Kendra Singer finally meet up with the Winchesters after their library and laundry mat flings. Join the second season adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**Hunter's Temptation Re-Written  
><strong>_**Authors Note:**__ For my readers, you all know that I had written this before but now this is new and improved Hunter's Temptation, the last one I couldn't help but seem like it was written very childishly. I didn't like where it was going and it seemed like there was no plot. So here is the new and improved Hunter's Temptation. First chapter is mostly an introduction so it's small but I hope you like. Hope you enjoy and please review. Love Joyce XOXO_

* * *

><p>Kendra looked over at her sister, Stacy, who had her mouth open slight snores coming out of her mouth as her head was tilted back. Kendra laughed knowing Stacy would freak if anyone saw this. Kendra smiled pulling out her cell phone and also keeping her eyes on the road. She hit the camera button and took a picture of her sister in one of the most embarrassing positions she has put herself in. Knowing Stacy she has been in more than one position in her life.<p>

Kendra put in a text message to her Uncle Bobby and wrote '_Your niece hard at work.' _Kendra smiled at herself putting her phone back in her pocket then saw a red light up ahead and slammed on the breaks making Stacy fly forward and hit her head on the dashboard.

"Son of a bitch!" yelled Stacy and looked over at Kendra, "What the hell is your problem? Learn to drive!"

"Oh shut up it skipped yellow," said Kendra rolling her eyes.

Stacy pulled down the visor and looked at herself fixing her makeup. "Alright, I'm hungry, let's stop and get ourselves something to eat."

"The roadhouse is a few miles away. Wanna head in and see Jo, Ellen and Ash."

"Sure," Stacy shrugged and pulled her pony tail out of her hair.

A few miles later the girls found themselves in the back of the roadhouse. "Mmm, I smell burgers and beer!"

Kendra smiled at her sister as she got out of the truck and they headed in the back way. They cut through the halls of the rooms and then out towards the bar where they found Ellen and Jo holding guns to two men they knew.

"Sam?" asked Kendra.

"Dean!" yelled Stacy with a smile on her face.

Dean was holding his nose and looked towards the back, "Stacy?" His mood just did a 180 seeing her and memories of their night at the laundry mat came to his mind.

"Wait, Sam and Dean…Winchester?" asked Ellen.

"Yeah?" asked Sam a little hesitant.

"Oh Hell, your John Winchester's boys?"

"Yeah you knew him?" asked Dean still holding his nose.

"Yeah, Hell, Jo go get him some ice."

"You're not going to hit me again are you?" asked Dean looking at Jo and she rolled her eyes.

"Ha! You got him good didn't ya?" asked Stacy giving Jo a high five before walking up to Dean, "Let me see you big baby." She took his hand from his face and she smile seeing nothing, "You're good."

"You sure?" He smirked at her, "Maybe I need a physical."

Stacy bit her bottom lip, "How about later?"

"Wait, wait, wait a minute," said Kendra pulling everyone back and they all looked at her as she looked at Sam, "You're a hunter? I just thought you were a scholastic nerd."

Sam gave her a face, "Thanks."

"Hey you didn't hear me complaining did you?"

"Wait you two know each other?" asked Stacy and then turned to Dean, "You're a hunter?"

"You're a hunter?"

"Yeah taught by my Uncle Bobby."

"Her uncle is Bobby Singer," said Ellen putting beers out on the bar top for them.

"You two are his nieces and you're hunters?" asked Sam looking between the two.

"Yes."

"Well, they are two of the hottest hunters I've seen," said Dean as Jo handed him some ice. He nodded to her as he slightly checked her out, "Thanks."

"Aw thanks," said Stacy smiling at him.

"So how do you all know each other?" asked Jo looking at the girls then the guys.

Stacy grinned, "Dean helped me with my laundry."

"And Sam helped me on a few urban legends in the library," said Kendra and winked at Sam.

"You sly dog," said Dean grinning at Sam.

"Please tell me you didn't have sex on my clothes," said Sam looking at Dean giving him a look.

"Nope only on the dryer as it was on spin cycle and then the table," said Dean.

Stacy rolled her eyes and she hit his chest, "Nice, now that this reunion is over and we all know each other for who we actually are. Can we please have some beers and Ellen can I have one of your famous juicy burgers…please?" She smiled at Ellen.

"Sure, just let me talk to the Winchesters for a bit and I'll get to it sweetie," said Ellen.

"Thanks Mama Seta." She smiled at Ellen then winked at Dean before sitting herself at the bar with Kendra and Jo.

"Man you didn't tell me about your library adventure with the hot hunter over there," said Dean all excited, "And they're sisters, hot…hunters…and sisters."

"Dean," said Stacy turning around.

"Yeah."

"We can hear you."

"Take it as a compliment sweetheart." He winked at her and she shook her head turning back around.

"To answer you Dean," said Sam, "I don't kiss and tell and you didn't tell me about your laundry mat fiasco either."

"Oh yeah."

"You two," said Ellen, "We need to talk."

The two nodded as they followed Ellen over to a table.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So Jo your mom still not letting you hunt?" asked Kendra.

"Unfortunately," said Jo rolling her eyes, "She treats me like a baby. I hate it."

"You should just runaway with us," said Stacy.

"Stacy!" said Kendra looking at her with wide eyes, "Her mother would have a shit fit."

"True…don't need Ellen on my ass. She's scary sometimes." She took a sip of her beer and looked over at the Winchesters and smirked as her and Dean's eyes caught.

"So you and Dean-" started Jo.

"Oh yeah," said Stacy with a grin, "That man's got skills." She looked at her sister, "And little sister…what about dear old Sam Winchester? A little bump bump in the library I see."

"What can I say? I have a thing for men with long hair and muscle," said Kendra with a smile.

Stacy laughed and got up walking over to the jukebox and flipping through it to see what sounded good to her. Before she could even read the next song she felt a pair of arms around her and twirling her around.

"Ash!" yelled Stacy, "Put me down!"

"That's Ash?" asked Dean pointing over to the guy that was twirling Stacy around.

"Don't let the hair full ya," said Jo, "He's a genius."

Ash put Stacy down and she turned around hugging him, "Hey buddy how are ya?"

"I'm feeling great. How are you and that sexy sister of yours doing?"

"You know us SSDD."

"Same Shit Different Day. I hear ya. So what's going on everyone?" asked Ash walking over to Ellen and the Winchesters.

"Hey Stacy come here," said Kendra flipping through a folder.

"What's up?" asked Stacy walking over to her.

"It's a case."

"Oh!" whined Stacy as she stomped her feet, "We just go here!"

"Shut up…Hey Ellen can we have this?" asked Kendra walking up to them.

"Sure knock yourselves out," said Ellen.

"Sweet."

"What is it?" asked Sam.

"A case…with a clown in it."

"A clown?" asked Stacy arching an eyebrow and pulling a chair next to Dean and sitting down.

"I knew you couldn't stay away from me for too long," said Dean with a cocky smile on his face.

"With the skills you have no one has summed up to you baby," she winked at him.

"Guys…please," said Kendra, "Sam and I are right here."

"So." "And?" asked both Kendra and Dean as they smiled at each other.

"And we don't want to puke," said Sam and the two went back to the folder.

Dean leaned into Stacy's ear, "I want to tear you up," he whispered in her ear and leaned back to look at her face.

"I can't wait." She licked her lips and heard her sister clear her throat and she rolled her eyes, "Yes?"

"Let's go."

Stacy pouted as she got up and Dean followed in suit, "Hey you two need a couple others to join ya? We're free right now."

Stacy looked at Kendra and she shrugged, "Alright, try to keep up."

Dean smirked and looked at Sam, "This may be just a fun hunt after all."


	2. Chapter 2

As the girls drove down the road the Impala behind them there was silence in the truck. Stacy looked at Kendra with a smirk, "So…when did you-"

"I'm not going to talk about this right now," said Kendra keeping her eyes on the road.

"Oh come on!" Stacy turned in the seat, "I mean if Dean can make me scream there is no telling what the hunk of man riding shot gun back there did for you!"

"Stacy!" Kendra smiled looking at her sister then back at the road, "I am not dishing out!"

"Fine," said Stacy crossing her arms and looking out the window, "But then we're stopping because I want a milkshake and waffle fries."

Kendra rolled her eyes, "Call the guys then."

Stacy picked her cell phone up and dialed Dean's number.

"_Yeah?"_

"Hey you sexy thing," said Stacy in a sultry voice with a slight southern accent, "Why don't we pull over and you kick your brother out of the car so I can make a man out of you?"

"STACY!" yelled Kendra making Stacy laughed. Stacy could hear Dean chuckling on the other line.

"_Is she beat red?"_

Stacy looked at Kendra, "Not quite but listen I'm hungry."

"_We just ate the roadhouse!"_

"Dean Winchester I am feeding me and your baby now I'm hungry and we're stopping at the most amazing place in the world…Chick-Fil-A." She smiled and hung up and looked at Kendra who was giving her a look. "What?"

"You're feeding you and his baby."

Stacy laughed, "Gives him something to sweat about until we stop."

Kendra pulled up to Chick-Fil-A with the Impala pulling quickly up in the next stop and Dean getting out of the car.

"You pissed him off," said Kendra and Stacy smiled.

"I know."

The girls got out of the car and Dean stormed around the truck to Stacy. His eyes darted from her stomach to her face.

"What?" she asked.

"Are you- No you can't be…you know…we used a condom!"

Dean was sweating bullets and it was making the situation even funnier. Stacy patted his chest and looked him in the eyes, "Dean…sweetie when was it when we had sex? About seven months ago correct? Don't ya think I would be showing by now?"

Dean swallowed and felt his heart beat slowing down, "You are a bitch."

"I know." She smiled sweetly at him and pushed him out of the way. She turned around and smiled at him again, "But you still want me you can't deny that."

Dean licked his lips and nodded, "Hell yeah."

She laughed and followed Sam and Kendra inside the building with Dean behind her. "What the hell is this place?" asked Dean looking around making a face, "Please tell me they have burgers here."

"No," said Stacy rolling her eyes, "Just chicken hence the word chick in the name of Chick-Fil-A."

"Then why do they have a huge cow outside waving at people?"

"For the orgasmic milkshakes duh?"

"The what?" asked Sam and Kendra shook her head waving at him, "Don't even ask. She is in love with this place."

Stacy leaned over the counter and Dean couldn't help but stare at her ass as she was leaning over it. But he looked up overhearing her and the guy behind the counter flirting and laughing. Dean glared at the guy then an idea popped in his head.

Stacy laughed and bit her bottom lip as she felt Dean's arm around her waist, "Oh yeah baby," said Dean on the phone, "No I'm just out with the guys getting lunch," he gave Stacy a wink and smacked her ass, "Alright I love ya too baby." Dean hung up the phone and looked at the screen, "Damn I'm glad you're not pregnant I don't need two baby mama's running around." Stacy glared at him and he gave her a grin and he looked the guy behind the counter, "Am I right or what buddy? Because I couldn't lose this frisky thing even though she cost me a good dime and a penny every week. She does things that my wife at home doesn't even think about."

"Dean!" yelled Stacy as he grabbed her tray and pushed her out of the way towards the table.

Dean laughed, "How do you like that?"

"You're an asshole."

"You still think I'm sexy as hell though."

"Not at the moment."

Kendra shook her head as her and Sam moved up to the counter. As they took their order and waited Kendra felt like she should break the ice. "Ok…so you know our uncle right?"

"Yeah, man we've known him since we were kids. He's like our own father you know?"

"Yeah I can understand there. He is a hard ass though." She laughed.

"You're telling me."

"Yeah dude he made me and Stacy run 10 laps around the Salvage Yard then he got in his car and made us run beside it for a good hour because we broke his rifle."

"How did you break his rifle?"

"It wasn't really _my_ fault. You see Stacy and I were after a witch and Stacy took the rifle without permission and tried to use it on the witch. Well…let's say that the witch kind of melted it. Uncle Bobby wasn't too thrilled."

Sam laughed, "So how did you two get into the family business?"

"We stumbled upon Uncle Bobby's journal and asked about it and even though he protested at first we just gave him our sad puppy eyes and long frowns for him to teach us."

"Dean!" The two turned their heads to see Stacy slapping Dean's arm and him laughing.

"Oh my God, they're like children."

"With over active libidos," said Sam grabbing their tray of food and Kendra smiled at him as they walked over to the table.

"What did we miss?" asked Kendra.

"Dean keeps taking my food even after he ate his!" yelled Stacy.

"Dean never ever take my sisters food. She'll have a bitch fit. Food and sex are my sisters necessities in life."

"Well, looks like her and Dean have more in common now."

"Other than the fact we can both give each other amazing orgasms," said Stacy with a wink at Dean.

"Stacy I'm trying to eat," said Kendra, "Can we talk about something other than orgasms right now?"

"Speaking of orgasms," said Stacy with a smile pulling her milkshake close to her, "This is the best milkshake ever with a cherry on top." Stacy pulled the cherry out of the milkshake and smiled. The cherry held a good portion of the whip cream.

Both Dean and Sam watched as her sister ignored her knowing exactly what she was doing because she's seen it many times.

Stacy placed the cherry close to her mouth and then let her tongue out of her mouth and licked the whip cream off of the cherry then placed it in her mouth. She sucked nosily sucking the whip cream off of it then pulling the cherry out, "MMMM," she moaned and licked her lips. Dean grunted silently and swallowed hard remember her lips on his body.

Sam quickly looked away and cleared his throat, "Well…uh, about this hunt. The victims children all say that they invited a clown into their house and they were all at the same fair that is going on and…" Sam continued to talk about Cooper Carnival and it seemed no one but Kendra was really listening to him.

Dean's eyes were fixed on Stacy's tongue and the cherry as she continued to flick it. He groaned inwardly and felt his noble friend in his jeans waking up.

Stacy glanced at Dean at the corner of her eye and with a smile knowing what she was causing because of the painful look on his face she took the whole cherry, including the stem, in her mouth.

"Dean!" yelled Sam and Dean jumped and looked at him.

"What?"

"Are you even listening to a word I am saying?"

"Yeah, yeah," Dean said waving his hand at Sam then taking a sip of his drink, "killer clown, Cooper Carnival, parents being ripped apart…yes."

"I'm listening to you Sam," said Kendra and Sam smiled at her.

"Don't lie to him," said Stacy as she pulled the knotted stem out of her mouth and placed it in front of Dean, "There you go present for ya." She winked at him then turned back to Kendra, "You were thinking about his naked body."

Kendra glared at her older sister and Stacy smiled at her and then looked at Sam, "Trust me babe, she was."

Sam blushed and turned to Dean who was examining the cherry knot, "How the hell did you do that?"

Stacy laughed, "I'll show ya after the hunt."

Dean swallowed hard and pushed Stacy out of the booth, "Come on you two," he said, "we need t get to Cooper Carnival, kick the clowns ass and I need to get laid." He smiled and Stacy rolled her eyes.

"Who said it was going to be that easy for you?" She crossed her arms across her chest.

Dean just smiled and stood inches away from her staring down at her. The look alone sent chills down her spine and she licked her lips nervously, "Trust me sweetheart you want me just as much as I want you." He winked at her before walking out the door. Stacy looked over at the other two with amused smiles on their faces and she stuck her tongue out at them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I know what you are thinking Sammy," said Dean with an amused smile on his face as the two got out of the van and met up with the girls at the front of the circus, "Why did it have to be clowns?"

"Give me a break," Sam said rolling his eyes and the girls looked at them strangely.

"What's wrong with clowns?" asked Kendra.

"Why don't you tell them Sammy?" asked Dean wrapping his arms around Stacy's shoulders. "You didn't think I'd remember did you? You still burst out in tears whenever you see Ronald McDonald on the television."

"At least I'm not afraid to fly!" yelled Sam glaring at him.

"Planes crash!" Dean yelled in his defense taking his arm off of Stacy's shoulders.

"And apparently clowns kill!"

"Alright, alright, enough you two," said Kendra rolling her eyes and she placed her hand on Sam's chest, "Later I will make all your scary clown dreams go away ok?" She winked at him and then turned to the group, "Ok according to the file Bunker Brothers Circus has the same M.O. as what's going on here, three different towns, three different family's."

"Cursed object?" asked Stacy.

"Good job babe," said Dean and smacked her ass and she rolled her eyes and gave him a look. He quickly cleared his throat and stood straight up.

"Paranormal scavenger hunt…it's gonna be like finding a needle in a haystack," said Sam shaking his head the four looked at the carnival.

"This may take a while," muttered Kendra.

The four walked into the carnival and sighed looking around, "Alright we split up?"

"I think first things first," said Dean, "We need to blend into this place."

"What are you talking about?" asked Stacy.

"We're going to be carnies." Dean grinned at her and she laughed.

"Ha. No I'm good. I'm not going to be a carnie."

"Well sweetheart good luck searching around for anything in places you can't go."

"Have fun with a broom up your-"

"You two knock it off," said Sam, "Kendra, Stacy why don't you walk around talk to people while Sam and I get jobs."

"Wait why do we have to go get the jobs?" asked Dean.

"Because you're guys," said Kendra, "Bring home the bacon babe." Kendra slapped Sam's ass as the girls walked away.

"I think she likes you," said Dean as he watched both girls walk off and licked his lips as Stacy swayed her hips.

Kendra and Stacy split up from each other. Kendra took the games while Stacy was walking through the funhouse. Kendra was looking at the creepy guys behind the booths and shivered. She thought monsters and demons were scary just look at a carnie.

"Kendra!"

Kendra looked over to see Sam and Dean walking towards her and she met up with them, "Hey, you get the jobs?"

"Yeah," said Sam.

"Where's Stacy?" asked Dean.

"Funhouse," Kendra pointed over her shoulder and her and Sam watched a sneaky smile spread across the older hunters face.

"Really? I'll be back."

The two watched Dean jog over to the funhouse and inside. Kendra shook her head and Sam laughed and they turned back to each other.

"So Sam how things been? Haven't really been able to talk," she laughed.

Sam smiled, "Yeah, uh, things could be better."

Kendra saw the smile on his face disappear, "What's the matter?"

Sam looked down at the ground and then back up at her. Her brown eyes were big and worried. "My father, Dean and I…we uh, we got into an accident, a bad one and well, long story short…my dad died."

Kendra frowned and placed a hand on his arm and rubbed it softly, "I'm sorry sweetheart. If you need anything just let me know ok? Don't hesitate, please."

Sam gave her a small smile, "Thanks."

"No problem…now where are those stupid older siblings of ours."

"Probably having sex in the funhouse."

"Oh please don't say that because knowing Stacy she would."

"It's kind of creepy that those two have a lot in common like that."

She laughed, "I know. Just picture if they reproduced."

"Oh…no, don't say that."

Kendra laughed and Sam wrapped his arm around her pulling her close as they walked towards the vehicles.

Stacy walked through the dark hall of the funhouse trying to find herself out of the place, "Stupid funhouse," she muttered, "Can't see a damn thing." She looked up noticing the only light was the flickering of the "scary" lights up on the ceiling. She shook her head and then felt someone body slam her into the wall. "Son of a bitch!" she yelled trying to get herself out of the grip. She began to panic when she couldn't move but then she heard a familiar chuckle and the panic subsided. "You asshole!"

"How ya doing sweetheart?" Dean asked, "You know…I sort of like this position."

Dean's grip on her loosened and she turned around looking up at him, "What are you doing in here?"

"Came to get you so we can get out of here. Sam and I start tomorrow. You are looking at a carnie."

Stacy laughed, "You're such a loser."

"Hey-" Before he could say anything else Stacy pushed him into the opposite wall and smiled at him, "Oh yeah I forgot," he said, "you like to be in control."

Her smile grew, "You know it babe."

"Care to share that cherry knot secret now?"

Stacy moved closer to him getting on her toes. She nuzzled his nose with her own with a smile her mouth open slightly. He could feel her breath on his lips and he licked his lips subconsciously. He stared into her eyes waiting for her to make the move he knew she wanted to make. He watched a smile spread across her face, "No."

Stacy pushed his chest and headed down the hall. Dean glared at her, "That was just EVIL!"

Stacy turned her head and puckered her lips at him before turning back and finding her way out of the funhouse. Dean sighed and followed her.

This was going to be one hell of a hunt with the Singer sisters.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Note:<strong>__ Oh my God! 9 reviews! Thank you guys so much! :D You made my day when I saw those! So you guys deserved the second chapter. Hope you enjoy it :D Oh also if anyone has any ideas of what the Singer Sisters should look like let me know please. Currently I have no pictures or banners up for this story. D: So saaaaad...  
><em>


End file.
